Joan Munro
by MrsRickGrimes
Summary: Joan Munro is the middle sister of Cora and Alice who finds herself in the midst of chaos when their company is attacked by a Huron war party whilst travelling to Fort William Henry. She catches Unca's attention but not all is fair in love and war as tragedy strikes along the way. Set in alternate universe of the film, Last Of The Mohicans.
1. Dead & Gone

**Dead & Gone**

Duncan Heyward cast a backwards glance as he led twenty British regulars marching in two groups, each three across and three deep through the woods towards Fort William. He was accompanied by Magua, a guide given to him to assist in accompanying the safe passage of the Scotsman's three daughters, Cora, Joan and Alice Munro. Duncan thought Magua a strange sort, the sight of his head shaved into a Mohawk, rings, beads & feathers piercing his ears. Cora, Joan & Alice rode sidesaddled to the front of the column whilst the baggage horses and mule rode in the gap between the two companies. The trail cut to the side of a hill and Duncan cast Magua a strange look as the Mohawk turned sharply, walking in the opposite direction.

Magua slid his tomahawk out from the front of his belt that girdled his waist and let the shaft drop into his hand. He approached the soldier on the left in the first row and swiftly caved in the side of the infantryman's head at the temple with the spike end of his tomahawk. Cora grabbed her horses reins as the sounds of muskets exploding suddenly filled the air and Alice screamed as her horse bolted, dodging sideways knocking her to the ground. Suddenly, Hurons crashed through the trees onto the Redcoats line with tomahawks, and war clubs striking them down. Joan climbed down from her horse, gathering up her skirts as she ran towards Alice and pulled her into a run. Duncan's horse shot from beneath him, the animal folding, falling straight to the earth. He reached for his musket but felt darkness consume him as a Huron slammed him in the back of the head with his rifle butt. Cora froze as the Huron kicked Duncan in the side and looked up slowly meeting her terrified gaze. He let out a primal scream and ran forward, his rifle raised. Cora shut her eyes waiting for the blow when three loud shots filled her ears and the Huron fell sideways. She scrambled towards Joan and Alice as three indians ran diagonally across the fall line of the ravine. Chingachgook slammed a Huron head first into the ravine with the war club. He didn't even slow down as he struck another. Uncas threw his tomahawk into another's shoulder whilst his older brother Hawkeye raised his rifle on the Mohawk. It was then he noticed his target had his musket aimed at another and he saw the Mohawk had his weapon fixed on a young woman. Magua stopped, suddenly sensing Hawkeye and he let his eyes drift left. Hawkeye's eyes locked with his and suddenly, a caliber musket ball rocketed past his ear. He had barely squeezed down on the trigger when he saw that the Mohawk was gone.

* * *

Hawkeye took the lead as the group filed into the woods and found the narrow trail quickly. His adopted brother, Uncas brought up the rear with their father, Chingachgook whilst their new arrivals, the English officer, Duncan and the three young women remained in the middle. He cast a look back at the older dark haired girl and she stared back at him, her eyes still filled with fear from the attack of the Huron war party. She had both arms wrapped around the two younger girls; the other dark haired one looked as scared as her whilst the fair-headed one looked in a daze. Hawkeye walked faster putting a short distance between himself and the group knowing it would give them time to react if he spotted anything ahead.

"How long will it take to reach Fort William Henry, scout?" called Duncan casting a concerned look at the women.

"A night and a bit" replied Hawkeye shouldering his long rifle. "Where did you get ... the guide?"

"Colonel Munro sent him. He was one of our Mohawk allies" Duncan answered, raising his eyebrows wondering what on earth he was doing following some half Indian frontiersman through the foreign wilderness.

"He is Huron and nothing else" Hawkeye said turning around to look at the oldest girl again checking she was not too close. "Why would he want to murder the girl?"

"What?!"

"Blue dress."

"Miss Cora Munro. He never set eyes on her before today" Duncan exclaimed.

"No blood vengeance? No re-proach or insult?"

"Of course not! And how is it you were nearby? I thought all our colonial scouts were in the militia?"

Uncas felt a smile tugging at his lips at the thought of the idea as Hawkeye stopped in his tracks turning to meet the English officer. Uncas attention was drawn in that moment to the young woman with the long, black hair that tumbled down her back, her dark pink dress torn, mud-stained and blood-spattered.

"I ain't your 'scout'. And I am in no damn militia" Hawkeye growled.

Uncas sniffed the air, the sudden smell of smoke overwhelming him. Hawkeye met his gaze smelling it too and Duncan stood wordlessly as the half Indian was suddenly running past him following Chingachgook who was already moving low and fast through a small clearing. Cora gripped onto her younger sisters hands sharing a worried look with Duncan as she pulled them around and began to follow their reluctant rescuers. Joan felt her breath escape her lips at the sight of a burnt out cabin, still smoldering having fallen in on itself. A dead child's hand protruded from the ruin... a fragment of a dress...charred and smoldering wood. Alice stood frozen in horror at the sight as Cora tried to shield her. Joan watched as Uncas emerged from part of the wreckage, his expression stoic.

"All dead ... " he said bending down to examine a moccasin print in the dirt. "Ottawa!"

"Excuse me ... " called Duncan keeping his distance.

"Ottawa. Movin' fast, not able to carry much ... this was a war party?" asked Hawkeye to his father and Chingachgook nodded.

"Let us look after them..." Joan called approaching the bodies.

"Leave them" Uncas said grimly steering her away as he headed from the cabin.

"Though they are strangers, they are at least entitled to a Christian burial!" Cora insisted still clutching onto Alice.

"Let us go, miss" said Hawkeye shaking his head as he followed Uncas lead.

"I will not. I have seen the face of war before, Mr. Poe, but never war made on women and children. And almost as cruel is your indifference."

Hawkeye turned back and rapidly approached her. Cora took a step back suddenly fearful as he stopped just before her.

"Miss Munro... They are not strangers ... And they stay as they lay".


	2. Blood Ties

**Blood Ties**

It was night when the small group finally stopped at the edge of a clearing where the trees were sparse and the grass was thin. Chingachgook muttered something to Uncas and his youngest son nodded, disappearing amongst the white birch soundlessly. Hawkeye threw Duncan a blanket before positioning himself onto the ground to take watch. Duncan spread the blanket onto the grass and gestured for the Munro sisters to rest there. Alice dropped down first, curling herself in a fetal position completely exhausted. Joan sat down next to Alice, pulling her long hair into a messy knot watching as Cora gathered up her torn skirts and positioned herself next to Hawkeye.

"Why didn't you bury those people?" Cora whispered.

"Anyone lookin' to pick up our trail, would see it as a sign of our passing ..." Hawkeye whispered back allowing himself to look at her for a moment.

"You were acting for our benefit. And I apologize. I misunderstood you" Cora said quietly moving a little closer.

Uncas appeared suddenly, moving fast gesturing back the way he came. Hawkeye nodded understanding the gesture meant they were in jeopardy. He pointed at Cora to lay flat on the ground and she nodded, the same fear returning in her eyes as shapes became visible amongst the trees blocking out parts of the white birch. Red painted faces with white eyes…elongated earlobes weighted with silver. Hawkeye gripped onto the trigger as more of Ottawa came into sight. Towards the rear were two white rangers, bearded, dirty, dressed Indian-style in moccasins, leggings and breechcloths with hooded hunting shirts. Joan suddenly caught sight of the red-painted Ottawa approaching and started to panic. Involuntary small sounds of fear escaped her lips and a hand covered her mouth silencing her. Uncas wrapped his other arm around her, holding her looking towards the advancing Ottawa. Hawkeye glanced at Cora as the Ottawa stopped about fifty yards away from them. Chingachgook stood behind one of the tall trees, his arms spread revealing his war club in his left fist; his fusil in his right hand. Hawkeye waited for the attack still looking at Cora, her eyes still frightened but a stillness resided there along with the fear. He handed her a pistol and she tucked it under her arm as he listened for the soft drop of moccasined feet. After a long tense moment, the Ottawa began to back out, retreating the way they came. Uncas slipped his hand off Joan's mouth and moved it to her shoulder, squeezing tightly and pulled her backwards until her head touched his. She could feel the side of his face pressed against her head, lips almost touching her ear as he spoke in an almost silent whisper.

"Stay" he whispered before running silently towards Hawkeye.

"The Ottawa are gone" Hawkeye said as Uncas crept down beside him.

"Why did they turn back?" Cora asked and Hawkeye pointed above her head.

She turned and saw through the darkness stilt platforms of skeletons and torn strips of buckskin silhouetted against the night sky in the distance. They had camped on sanctified ground, a burial place. She said nothing as she handed Hawkeye the pistol back, their hands almost touching. She looked away knowing he was watching her as she left him to return back to her younger sisters. Alice was still sleeping oblivious to the danger that had almost claimed them. Duncan watched from a short distance away as she embraced Joan and forced himself to turn away, his heart still yearning for her.

* * *

It was late afternoon the next day and deep fog had started to set in. Uncas looked back at Joan who was a good twenty paces behind with Alice as they hiked up the steep forested slope into the heart of the Adirondacks. Chingachgook hesitated watching as his son held back from the others waiting until both sisters had passed him before he continued to follow.

"Much further?" asked Cora, her long dark hair loose around her shoulders.

"Top of this ridge. Fort and Lake George are downhill of it" called Hawkeye.

As Duncan helped Alice up a ledge, his attention was drawn to Cora. He did not like the separation she cast from her sisters and him. She was in very close proximity to Hawkeye...Duncan's dark thoughts were suddenly distracted by a flash of light and the sound of rolling thunder. Hawkeye dropped and pulled Cora to the ground as Chingachgook ran to the top of the ridge first followed closely by Uncas. Joan climbed the last few feet to the edge of the ridge expecting to see a secure piece of England in the wilderness… a safe harbour.. a father's warm welcome. She reeled back in horror and Duncan grabbed hold of her arm as he saw that the thunder he heard belonged to a French siege cannon clouded in dense smoke. The flashes of light were mortar bombs exploding. Fort William Henry was under a massive siege by a French and Huron army.

* * *

"Papa, Papa!" Alice cried out, running forward towards her father.

Cora stood back with Joan, their dresses stained with mud and dirty water having waded through the shallow river that surrounded the Fort to reach the safety within it's walls. Munro whipped off his coat covering Alice as his eyes met Duncans.

"Why did you allow them to come? ... And where the bloody hell are my reinforcements!" he shouted, anger in his voice.

"Father" Cora called as a confused expression crossed Duncan's face.

"Cora, girl…I told you to stay away from this hell hole! Why did you disobey me?" he asked his voice softer as he pushed her dark hair from her dirt streaked face.

"When? How?" she asked wildly searching his eyes.

"My letter ..." he began, his voice trailing off.

"There was none!" Joan said as her father took hold of her hand, examining her scraped bloodied knuckles.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"There was no letter"

"I sent three men to Webb!" insisted Munro.

"One called Magua arrived. He delivered no such message" Duncan explained watching as Munro stood back stunned.

"What happened to you?" he asked shaking his head.

"Ambush ... on the George Road. This Magua led us into it... all twenty killed. It's these men who saved us. They guided us here ..." explained Duncan and Munro turned his attention to their three new arrivals.

"Thank you. How can I reward you?"

"Help ourselves to a few horns from your powder stores. Some food" Hawkeye answered after a few long moments not taking his eyes off Cora.

"I'm indebted to you" Munro said firmly and cast his attention back to his three daughters.

"Papa" whispered Alice clinging onto his arm.

"Cora, take your sisters and go with Mr Phelps... Alice...it'll be alright girl" he said kissing his younger daughter on the forehead as Cora ushered her away.


	3. Forged

**Forged**

Joan wiped her bloodied hands against an old rag and threw it onto the ground as she left the makeshift infirmary, leaving Cora to help Mr Phelps to tend to the wounded. The last soldier brought in had a large piece of shrapnel protruding from his lower abdomen and he was crying out in pain screaming for someone to help him. She felt her blood run cold at the sight of him. The cold air hit her first as she stumbled out into the open, the sound of a nearby explosion ringing in her ears. She realised the fighting hadn't ceased since their arrival at the Fort a few hours earlier and she wished at that moment she was back in their large estate in England. What she would give just to wake up in her own bed..the sunlight streaming in through her sash windows. Never had she imagined she would be caught in the midst of war...dead men strewn on the ground like ragdolls...their blood seeping into the ground. She could hear shots being fired over the wall and suddenly one of the militia grabbed hold of her wrist pushing her ahead of him.

"Goddammit woman what are ye doing out here? Move!" he yelled in a strong Irish accent.

Suddenly Joan heard shouts for everyone to get down and she saw the ground rushing up at her as the man shoved her down. The world around them both exploded with a bone-rattling, crushing blow and she hit the ground hard. Her breath rushed out of her as the man's full weight collapsed on her back. She felt his hands pushing her shoulders to the ground and he wrapped his arms around her head and neck as the full force of the blast swept over them both. They lay in a motionless heap for several moments, then the wind shifted and the smoke began to clear. Joan coughed, her ribs contracting painfully as she heaved and pushed, then turned to watch as the man rolled limply and landed on his back beside her. She stared at him for a moment, not fully comprehending why he wasn't moving. His eyes were closed. He wasn't moving. _He wasn't moving. _Joan pulled herself up and knelt beside him as a thick cloud of smoke rolled across the entire area. She felt around his head with shaking hands, and felt her heart rise up in her throat as one came away bloody. She heard her breath coming in short gasps as she felt his neck for a pulse and couldn't find it. Hawkeye was suddenly there, kneeling on the other side and found the pulse point with his fingers. Joan moved aside as Uncas knelt down and carefully helped his brother roll Ian onto his side. Hawkeye remained silent for a long moment, then looked up slowly shaking his head.

* * *

Alice tried to sleep but her thoughts wouldn't allow it. Less than two days ago, she had been excited about the prospect of travelling across the country, imagining it as a great adventure like in one of her books but watching Cora fold sheets, her once pretty dress covered in dried blood, she realized life wasn't the romantic dream she had fooled herself to believe. It was so much different. She thought of Joan who lay in the next bed in a fitful sleep. Cora had spent almost an hour trying to console her after learning the news that one of the local militia, an Irish man called Ian had died after a mortar bomb had exploded within the Fort. Alice had sat in silence feeling useless listening as Joan cried that it was her fault he was dead. Alice was so tired of feeling useless...

There was a sudden knock on the door and Alice sat up as Duncan burst in looking flustered, his blonde hair loose from its tie. He began to speak to Cora and she hushed him pointing at Joan who was still asleep. He hesitated as Alice stood up, brushing down her dress as she moved past him.

"I'll see if Mr. Phelps needs anything" she murmured leaving their father's quarters.

Alice stepped outside noticing immediately the absence of any gunfire or explosions. Many of the militia and settlers huddled around small campfires, talking quietly amongst themselves. She could hear the distant sound of a violin playing and then hesitated noticing Hawkeye and Uncas walking across the field with some other men carrying muskets. Hawkeye turned in her direction pointing towards the back of the Fort as she waited at the entrance of the infirmary as two men carried out another man with his head heavily bandaged and she tore her eyes from his bloodied face.

* * *

_Duncan, I promised you an answer. You have complimented me with your persistence and patience ... But the decision I've come to is I'd rather make the gravest of mistakes than surrender my own judgment. Please take this as my final answer. It must be no._

Cora walked through the field, her hair tied loosely in a side plait almost in a trance as she tried to forget her conversation with Duncan moments before. He had sought her out under the pretense she would be engaged to him when in truth she had never given him a straight answer until now. And when she refused him, he looked at her with such hurt... it pained her heart. Many women trapped themselves in loveless marriages...her own mother to be exact. She did not want to repeat the same mistake and she did not care for the whispers in society back in London that she was not married yet despite being twenty four years old. She would choose her own fate and stand by that choice. She did not see Hawkeye watching her from afar nor did she see the smile that crossed his lips at the sight of her that night.

* * *

"You ain't coming with us?" asked Jack, crouching down in amongst the small huddle of Colonials and Hawkeye shook his head.

"Got a reason to stay."

"That reason wear a blue dress and work in the infirmary?" teased Jack sharing a knowing look with the others and a low laughter escaped their lips.

"It does and it is a better lookin' reason than you, Jack Winthrop" Hawkeye said dryly looking out through the gap towards the woodland.

"What ab't you?" Jack asked glancing at Uncas.

"He got a reason to stay aswell. Now you listen to me, strike for the east side of the swamp until you clear the French picket line. Head north over the ridge, then come about southeast, y' hear" instructed Hawkeye and Jack nodded.

"What about Ian's family?" Timmy asked quietly.

"I'll find them" Jack said gripping Timmy's shoulder firmly. "I'll make sure of it."


	4. Sacrifices

**Sacrifices**

"He saved us! We are alive only because of him ..." Cora exclaimed, fury burning in her dark eyes.

She was exhausted and had only slept for a few hours when Alice had suddenly woken her, her eyes wide and frantic as she told Cora that Hawkeye had been taken to the holding cells for helping some of the militia leave the fort to return back to their families. He had been charged with sedition and was facing the noose for his actions. Cora's hair was a mess and she wasn't properly dressed but she didn't care as she tore through the corridors looking for her father. As she burst through the door into her fathers study, she bit down on her jaw as Duncan dryly commented she looked positively wild.

"The man encouraged the colonials to desert in this very room, in my presence. He is guilty of sedition and must be tried and hanged like any other criminal, regardless of what he did for my children" Munro argued back as he tried to reason with his eldest daughter.

"And he knew the penalty for breaking regulations...who empowered these provincials to pass judgment upon England's policies in her own colonies? To come and go without so much as a "by your leave" Duncan exclaimed.

"They do not live their lives 'by your leave' ... They hack it out of the wilderness with their own two hands, burying their dead children along the way!"

"You are only defending him because you've become infatuated with him" shouted Duncan suddenly looked ashamed of his outburst as Cora glared at him.

* * *

Joan swept down the corridor to the heavy timbered door where a sentry stood guard. Alice followed her, almost timid as they reached the soldier expecting him to turn them away but instead he stood to attention letting them bypass into the small room where Hawkeye was being held. Alice risked a look back at the guard but he had resumed his front faced position. Hawkeye came to the door gripping the bars with his hands as Joan reached under the layers of her dress and pulled out a small blade carefully wrapped a piece of blue rag that had been torn from the helm of Cora's dress. She passed it through the small space between the bars and he looked at her with surprise wondering what on earth she was doing.

"When they take you out in the morning, they'll bind your wrists with rope. Use the blade and cut yourself loose. Promise you'll get away from here," she whispered and he caught her wrist with his hand holding her there for a moment.

"Why you doin' this?" he whispered back as Alice glanced back at the guard nervously to make sure he wasn't watching them.

"Cora" Joan said simply as he let go of her. "You have to promise her that you'll get away...that's all she asks."

Hawkeye nodded, his jaw clenched hard as he tucked the blade into his shirt watching as the younger Munro sisters left the stockade. He laced his fingers over the rag recognizing the rich shade of blue that belonged to Cora's dress and wondered why she never had come to deliver it herself. Perhaps she couldn't...perhaps her lingering stares and smiles had been noticed and it would rouse suspicion that she had a hand in his escape. He wished he could have seen her one last time as he tied the cloth around his wrist as a constant reminder of his silent promise to her that he would get away.

* * *

Alice felt as if everyone was watching her as she hurried with Joan across the field back to their quarters. She felt her cheeks grow red as she locked eyes with a passing soldier for a brief moment thinking he would somehow know what she had just done. Joan weaved in and out of the small camps feeling just as apprehensive about the whole thing; she just happened to be better at masking it than Alice. If they were caught, there was no doubt they would be hanged for sedition aswell. She thought Cora mad for suggesting such a dangerous scheme but it was Alice that told her they had to help him. For if it hadn't been for him and his family, they would not be standing there. They would be lying dead back on that road. Cora had stayed in the company of their father and some of the militia while they were gone so she would not be missed. It was madness but the right sort of madness, Joan realized.

Chingachgook followed the two Munro girls having seen them leave the stockades where his son was being held. He kept a short distance from them until they reached the encampment and he quickened his pace. Alice heard the running footsteps behind her and her heart leapt in her chest, a small squeak escaping her lips as she turned half expecting a fully armed militia soldier to be standing there ready to take her away. Joan clutched her arm and her heart resumed back to a normal pace when she saw it was only Chingachgook. He didn't say anything at first and Joan watched him as he turned to look in both directions.

"Did you see my white son?" he said quietly and Alice nodded watching as his face relaxed a little.

"We should tell him" Alice murmured to Joan.

"What is she speaking of?" Chingachgook asked, the worry returning to his eyes.

"Not here..." whispered Joan looking around wildly for any sign of unfriendly eyes watching them.

"Come...follow me..." Chingachgook muttered, signalling at them both to follow him.

* * *

Uncas sat at the firepit, his knees drawn up against his chest as he thought of his brother locked away... he should be in there with him but Hawkeye had taken it upon himself to take the fall for both of them. He heard footsteps approaching and his head snapped up as his father emerged from the darkness. He climbed onto his feet, his heart quickening a little when he caught sight of two of the Munro girls. The blonde one, Alice, cast him a small smile before looking away and he watched her with curiosity for a moment before Chingachgook began to speak in their native tongue about his brother. Joan listened to the words not understanding what they meant but when both men stopped and looked at her, she took that as her cue to speak. She told them of Cora's actions and the blade that she had given to Hawkeye to help him escape...that she wasn't sure if it would work but it had to be worth a shot.

"Thank you for doing this" Uncas murmured.

"It was my sister..." Joan began when he placed a hand firmly on her shoulder.

"It is the bravery of all three...thank you."

Joan nodded as a small smile crossed his lips and Alice pulled on her arm that they had to go. Both sisters cast one last glance backwards at Chingachgook and Uncas before they disappeared into the darkness. They walked in silence until they saw the encampment come into view and Alice hesitated for a moment.

"I've never felt so alive" she murmured and Joan looked at her understanding what she meant; a sense of danger and exhileration stirring in her blood


	5. Bound To Her

**Bound To Her**

_"Oh, all the comrades that e'er I had_

_ They're sorry for my going away _

_And all the sweethearts that e'er I had _

_They'd wish me one more day to stay _

_But since it falls unto my lot_

_ That I should rise and you should not _

_I'll gently rise and softly call _

_Good night and joy be with you all"_

Hawkeye stood still watched as one of the young militia, no older than sixteen years of age perhaps, attempted to bind his wrists with rope. But the boys hands were shaking and Hawkeye smirked at Duncan who was watching him with a sour look. They had come at first light just as Joan had said. Once his hands were bound, he walked in a line with two militia soldiers at either side that would accompany him outside the wall where he would be executed. He turned to look back and felt his heart pound in his chest when he caught sight of Cora standing in the field, her dark hair blowing in the wind watching him from a distance. He had never seen anything as beautiful in that moment and feeling the coldness of the metal blade under his shirt he intended to keep his promise to her. He would get away...and then he'd wait...wait for her. Duncan stood just outside the stockade watching as Hawkeye was led outside the gate, his expression grim. He had been informed Chingagook and Uncas had left an hour before, he thought it strange they would leave without Hawkeye but he had no authority to question their motives as they were free to come and go as they pleased as they were not under militia regulations.

* * *

"I have accepted Monsieur le Marquis terms, we leave tomorrow at noon" stated Munro.

"Colonel, our mission is to fight! This is madness" Duncan exclaimed.

"The decision is final. Monsieur le Marquis had given us time to bury our dead and prepare our men and women for their march. We return home to England."

"Sir!"

"Enough, Heyward! I implore you to return to your duties and bother me no more on the matter!" shouted Munro as he strode towards the encampment.

Duncan stood rigid, his jaw clenched so hard he thought his teeth would break. The news that Colonel Munro had surrendered the Fort to Montcalm was a complete farce. He would die fighting against the French and have his grave dug behind the ramparts. General Webb had abandoned them and Duncan cursed him to hell for his disloyalty as he marched out to the field. He hesitated for a moment when he saw Marcus, one of the militia soldiers that had accompanied Hawkeye earlier from the Fort, holding his bloody mouth as he ran forward.

"Sir...sir! The Indian...he escaped...he had a knife!" he yelled.

"Slow down boy! Where's Thomas?"

"Dead, sir! Those Indians that came in with 'im...they got him! They came out the trees...cut him" Marcus cried hysterically.

"Son of a bitch" yelled Duncan as he tore after Munro despite his orders to return back to his duties.

* * *

Cora was binding a soldiers leg in the infirmary when Duncan strode towards her, the veins throbbing in his neck as he trying to compose himself. She stepped away from her patient for a moment and he took hold of her arm, ushering her into a quiet corner.

"Where is your father?" he asked, his tone harsh.

"I do not know" she answered, keeping her voice steady.

"I thought you ought to know...Hawkeye escaped. The savages he calls a family..slaughtered Thomas. Do you still hold him in such high regard I wonder?"

Cora felt her breath catch and she felt her cheeks grow pink as Duncan stared at her for a long moment, then left. She held onto the edge of the table, closing her eyes as relief swept over her but it was swiftly replaced by guilt when she realized that she was partly responsible for what happened to Thomas.

* * *

"We must remember that this is war, Thomas was under oath to kill Hawkeye...I cannot believe that Chingagook and Uncas would have murdered him in cold blood...they must have been left with no other option" said Joan, sitting on the bed with Alice as Cora stared out the narrow frosted window.

"They are good men. The only small mercy I grant to myself is that Hawkeye is alive...and he is somewhere out there" Cora said distantly, looking out in the darkness when sudden movement of flames caught her eye.

Dark shadows ran towards the encampment and she heard a shot fired. Alice shot up first clutching Joans hand as Cora strained to see through the dirty pane when the door burst open and Mrs Phelps ran in dressed in her nightgown. Cora looked at her wide eyes as the older woman grabbed hold of both her arms.

"Indians...they've invaded the Fort" she screamed hysterically between sobs as Cora tried to calm her.

"Have you seen our father?" she asked but Mrs Phelps shook her head frantically just as the sound of screams could be heard just outside their door.

Cora froze watching as a shadow blocked out the light from the crack under the door and she didn't breath. Suddenly a scream escaped her lips as the door opened and a Huron warrior burst in throwing his tomahawk striking Mrs Phelps in the neck. The blood sprayed onto Cora's white blouse and she felt her feet moving before she fully comprehended what was happening. Joan let out a cry as another Huron warrior dragged Alice off the bed, his arms wrapped around her middle as she tried to fight against his grasp. The other Huron climbed onto his feet, retrieving his bloodied tomahawk from Mrs Phelps body and turned to face Joan. There was a sudden shot and Joan flung herself against the wall as the Huron fell backwards. The other Huron momentarily let go of Alice as he spun around and another shot rang out that dropped him like a stone. Alice scrambled back on her arms, her eyes stinging with tears as Duncan wavered over her. He bore a fresh knife wound on his shoulder and his face was blackened with smoke.

"Where's Cora?" he shouted and Alice shook her head, barely able to speak.

"She...she ran" Joan breathed.

"I must find her. Ladies...run...I beg you run" he cried out.

"Duncan...you cannot leave us!" Joan screamed as more shots were fired from outside. "Duncan!"

But he was already gone. Both sisters listened as the distant sound of Huron war cries filled their ears and Joan felt her heart pounding in her chest as she forced her feet to move. She was shaking as Alice gripped hold of her arm and they both ran out into the darkness filled with chaos.


	6. Wilderness

**Wilderness**

_"Oh, my darling, cling to me_  
_For we're like creatures of the wind,_  
_and wild is the wind"_

Cora leant her head back against a tree and allowed herself a brief moment of rest. Her lungs burned from the extended effort to keep breathing. Muscles screaming, joints throbbing. The body of a dead Huron warrior lay crumpled at her feet, and she glanced down at the pistol in her hand she had prised from the hands of a dead officer. The Fort had fallen and she'd done the only thing she could do - run. What she hadn't counted on was finding herself separated from her sisters. As she leant on the tree trying to gain control of her breathing, she watched the flames flickering through in the distance as the last remnants of Fort William Henry burned to ash. A rustle of bushes sounded to her right, and she shoved herself off the tree, her foot got catching in a thick tangle of tree roots as she did. She fell heavily to the ground, landing hard on her elbows. Deafened by her own heart pounding in her ears, blinded by a blood-red haze that had begun to cloud her vision, Cora rolled over and tried to stand, immediately falling down with a cry of pain as her knee gave one final-sounding _crack. _A shadow fell across her, and she looked up through the red haze.

"Chingachgook" she uttered in disbelief as his hand reached for her arm.

* * *

Alice stumbled through the dense woodland, her long blonde hair loose down her back as she tried to climb over the thick trees roots without catching her skirt. Joan followed close behind, struggling as her dress caught on a low tree branch, ripping a large piece of pink material from the bottom as she pulled it free. Dirt mingled with blood covered every inch of them, but they'd had barely a moment to pause and make that realization. They had fled from the Fort a few hours before, the experience surreal as images burned in Joan's mind. Soldiers were dying everywhere they looked..it was then she hesitated catching sight of Magua and she froze as his black steely eyes locked onto hers. She knew he had recognized her as she ran with Alice into the cover of the trees. Both sisters walked for on a few more minutes when they came to a small clearing that led to a big rock awkwardly positioned on the side of a steep rocky hill. Alice sat on a fallen log breathing hard and Joan dropped to the ground quite ungracefully.

"We're going to die out here" murmured Alice, feeling numb as she locked eyes with Joan.

"Don't say that, you hear me?" stated Joan, staring at Alice with wide eyes.

"Cora's gone. Duncan's gone. Papa's probably dead...no one know's we're out here" Alice cried out loudly.

"Ssssh" hissed Joan casting a wary look behind them. "We can't stop here...we need to keep moving."

Alice forced herself to stand up as Joan began the difficult descent up the rocky slope. Both sisters cried out a few times as their footing gave way, slipping onto the jutting rocks that barked their shins. Joan ordered Alice to stop once as a sudden rustle sounded in the brush below them, and Alice hung on for dear life to the small ledge Joan was standing on. The rustle grew louder as whatever creature it might be approached their position, and Alice felt panic rise in her throat. She risked a quick look down at whatever was creeping through the bushes. Her movement dislodged a stone, and she heard Joan curse as it bounced loudly down the steep ridge. A large buck bolted from the bushes, followed closely by two smaller females. They crashed noisily away and Joan laughed quietly, almost sounding relieved. But their movement startled Alice, and her other foot slipped so she was suddenly dangling in mid air. She felt a shriek trying to escape her lips, but swallowed it down hard as an image of her own broken body on the rocks below sprang to her mind. Joan pulled, struggling as she grabbed Alice's forearm guiding her to a better hold, then reached down and yanked her up until she had both feet on the ledge next to her.

* * *

"I am glad you are safe, Miss Cora..my white son refused to leave without you. This is why we remained so close" Chingachgook explained.

Cora sat on the ground at the edge of the firepit in the small makeshift camp. Chingachgook sat opposite her, his tomahawk in his hand ready if need be. His sons, Uncas and Hawkeye had gone to hunt and had not yet returned. He watched the dark haired girl with curiosity as she cast him a sad smile, her thoughts clearly somewhere else. She took small sips from the waterskin that Chingachgook had given to her when she heard a branch crack nearby and tore around. Chingachgook was already on his feet, weapon raised as he pushed Cora behind him. He waited for a few tense moments, holding his breath when Hawkeye appeared followed by Uncas who was carrying two dead rabbits. Cora stood up, her breath catching as Hawkeye stopped in his tracks at the sight of her. Neither one of them spoke or moved for several very long moments. Hawkeye wasn't sure who moved first, but suddenly she was in his arms. As she hugged him fiercely around his shoulders she placed one hand on the back of his neck. He returned the embrace in full, inhaling the scent of her hair and sweat-covered skin. His thoughts started spinning again as the still-simmering anger collided with a completely conflicting sense of relief.

"I found you," she said in a small voice as he moved his hands to her shoulders, gently pushing her back so he could look at her face closely. He frowned noticing a small bruise on her left cheekbone and light marks on her neck shaped like fingers.

"What the hell happened t'you?" he demanded quietly.

"The Huron's attacked the Fort...I managed to escape but..my sisters...I lost them..." she began to explain, her voice breaking as she buried her head into his chest and he gripped onto her tightly as Uncas dropped the rabbits and grabbed his dagger from its sheathed holder.

"Uncas" called Chingachgook but his youngest son had already set off running.


	7. Far Away From Here

**Far Away From Here**

_Yesterday seems as though_

_It never existed _

_Death greets me warm_

_Now I will just say goodbye..._

Alice bent down on the side of the narrow stream, staring at her reflection for a moment, her face smeared in dirt and other people's blood. She scooped a handful of fresh water into her mouth as Joan crouched down next to her breaking off some wild raspberries for her to eat. It wasn't much and she tried to ignore the inevitable fate that faced them if they were not found soon. Joan rinsed her hands in the freezing cold water, scooping up a double handful as she washed her face. Suddenly she felt it - the strange, instinctive sensation of being watched that can never really be explained or fully understood. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck prickled into goosebumps, and she stood up immediately. Alice hesitated looking around them as Joan listened for a sound other than the running stream. But nothing moved, and no other sound reached her ears. Alice let herself breath as Joan signalled with her hand it was alright when a twig snapped very loudly nearby. Joan spun around grabbing onto her younger sister when something slammed into the back of her head. Lightning flashed brightly behind her eyes for a brief second as the ground rushed up at her. Alice shrieked as Joan fell flat onto the ground, a Huron warrior standing over her holding the butt of his rifle. There was splashes of footsteps upstream and she scrambled backwards grabbing small rocks as she hurled them at the approaching Indians. One struck a smaller Huron at the side of the head and he almost fell over. it was then Magua strode forward, pushing the stumbling Huron aside and Alice's eyes widened recognizing him immediately. She felt hands grab at her from behind as another Huron bound her wrists with rope but her eyes did not leave Magua's who stared at her coldly.

"I cut the heart from Munro, now I will wipe his seed from this earth forever" he said with indifference grabbing hold of her face roughly.

Alice felt her heart stop, as he shoved her aside yelling in his native tongue for them to go. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as another Huron dragged Joan to her feet, throwing her over his shoulder. The smaller Huron pulled on the lead that was attached to her bounds and she was forced to follow as sobs rippled through her body learning of her father's terrible demise.

* * *

"Over there," Hawkeye pointed across at a line of trees. "Just to the left of that stump."

They were standing on the edge of a small clearing, just a short walk from where Uncas had found a tattered piece of pink cloth that Cora had identified as belonging to Joan. They had returned to the remains of the Fort to find nothing left except a field filled with the fallen militia and some dead Huron Indians. There was no sign of Joan or Alice though which gave Cora hope they were still alive. There were several tracks leading out into the woods which led to more bodies of those who had tried to flee. Hawkeye only continued the search for Cora's sake but in his heart, he thought the chance of finding both her sisters alive were slim. Uncas had spotted two sets of tracks close by; the footprints were small and Uncas knew the prints were no man's. But further up, the trail lay disturbed by other prints that seemed to be following the tracks that belonged to the women. They circled the around the trees that led to a large rock that sloped upwards, Chingachgook lead the way with his war club raised, with Uncas and Cora close behind and Hawkeye bringing up the rear. Uncas knelt to the ground, pushing some leaves aside with his fingers as he spied some specks of dried blood on a piece of dislodged rock at the foot of the slope. He glanced up as Hawkeye approached him and stood up, the rock in his hand.

"Found some tracks leading this way,"Uncas gestured behind him. "Looks like they headed up the rock and went over the other side."

* * *

Consciousness returned in the form of a sudden, excruciating pain that shot straight through Joan's head, making her gasp and then moan from the onslaught. She felt rather than heard someone stir close by, and wondered why she'd fallen asleep sitting up against a ... tree? She opened her eyes and stared into complete darkness, wondering if she was dreaming. But the sound of her own breathing and someone else close by told her she was not, and she started to panic, thinking she'd gone blind. Have to get up... stand up... She started to move her hands forward and found that she could not. Something was binding her wrists, and she pulled harder as the panic started to rise.

"Joan" exclaimed Alice in a loud whisper and Joan felt her sisters fingers groping at her wrist until they found her left hand.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know...Joan..." Alice whimpered as Joan squeezed her hand.

There was a sudden rustle just a few feet away and Joan squinted as light flooded them suddenly as the tipi flap was lifted. She felt her chest tighten as Magua entered, grabbing hold of her chin forcing her to look at him. She could feel his hot breath less than an inch from her face as he ran a hand through her hair, studying her for a long moment. She squeezed her eyes shut as he took out his blade waiting for the blow that never came. Instead he reached around her, cutting the rope that bound them to the tipi pole. Their hands were still tethered as Magua ordered both sisters to stand.

"Are you going to kill us?" Joan asked as she tried to keep her voice steady.

"Yes" Magua answered simply.

"Why?"

Magua did not answer as he grabbed Joan roughly by the arm pushing her out into the bright daylight. Alice shrank away from him and he gritted his teeth, pushing her out the tipi hard. She landed onto her side, the dust kicking up around her. Magua pulled her back onto her feet, shoving her forward. A Huron man led Joan by the arm through a sea of faces, all watching her with the same hatred in their eyes. An elderly man sat on a raised platform, his dark lined skin covered in delicate lines of tattooing. His thin silver hair hung around his shoulders and his hard eyes watching Magua as both sisters were shoved onto their knees infront of him. Joan kept her eyes straight, her defeat & fear barely being held in place. Alice looked around, a gasp escaping her lips as she saw Duncan slumped lifeless on the ground a few feet away; his hands bound between his back with a piece of wood wedged through his elbows.

"I have brought three of my prisoners to honour you. Two are the children of Munro. Whose scalp hangs on my lodge pole. And whose heart I cut from his chest. I promise to bring you the heart of the third Munro child, Great Sachem. She will not escape the knife of Magua again."

Joan's mouth hung open as he spoke the words that her father was dead. Sachem spoke in Huron pointing a bony finger at Duncan, then at Joan and finally at Alice. Suddenly, Joan was dragged onto her feet by two Huron warriors and they held her firmly in place as Alice was pushed towards Magua. He lifted his blade and in one quick motion slashed her neck. Time itself seemed to slow as Alice fell to the ground, the main artery severed as she bled out, the sound of Joans screams being the last thing she heard. In moments she was gone.


	8. Save Me

**Save Me**

Alice lay on the ground, her long blonde hair matted with blood, cold dead eyes staring straight ahead. The sounds of wild cries of the Huron people around Joan were drowned out by the humming in her ears as her vision began to blur. Racking sobs tore through her body as Magua wiped the blade with a cloth. He shouted in French to the two Hurons that held Joan and pointed beyond the village towards the trees. They nodded, dragging her roughly by the arm pulling her away from her sister's body.

"I hope you rot in hell...I hope you burn, you soulless monster" she screamed.

Magua remained indifferent, watching as she was dragged from the village, her dark eyes consumed with rage as tears stained her flushed cheeks. He looked down at the body of the youngest Munro child and bent down, feeling nothing as he took her scalp. He would also take the scalp of the dark haired child of Munro but Sachem had said her blood was to be spilled on the consecrated ground a mile west from the village where the Magua's dead children were buried.

* * *

"Listen to me, we are deep in Huron territory...it is not safe" insisted Hawkeye quietly holding Cora firmly by the shoulders. "I ain't risking you.. not for anything."

Uncas crouched down behind a large rock listening to Hawkeyes pleas as he watched as a number of Huron warriors traveled down a narrow path less than two hundred yards away. Chingachgook stood just over him and listened to the truth in his sons words. They were treading on dangerous ground and were vastly outnumbered. They had lost the trail a mile back and now it was the blind leading the blind. Suddenly Uncas felt his father grip onto his shoulder and he saw a semi - conscious Duncan being dragged at the back of the line between two Hurons. He was bloody and battered, his hands tethered behind his back. Hawkeye crept forward pushing Cora behind him as he watched the line slowly disappear behind the trees out of view and turned as Cora gripped his arm.

"They have Duncan...we must do something" she begged but he shook his head and her eyes widened.

"He is as good as dead, Cora -"

"What if they have my sisters?" she exclaimed.

"Then they are as good as dead too" he bit back and she slapped him, then recoiled back pushing her hair from her face turning away.

"Brother" Uncas said resting a hand on Hawkeyes shoulder averting his attention. "I will continue to search...I will not rest until I am sure."

* * *

The taller Huron warrior led the way through the dense woodland, pulling Joan by a thin lead fastened around her neck. She stumbled numbly behind him as he stopped for a moment at a small stream and bent down to take a drink. Crickets chirped all around them, and she stood still, her eyes lifeless as the sun made its way across the stream, sending small reflections of light that bounced off the water. The younger Huron, no more than a boy held her by the arm as the older man stood up sniffing the air. He turned around and Joan flinched watching as his eyes moved over her body. She felt her arm muscles tense involuntarily as he grabbed her chin in his hand, forcing her to look up at him as he pressed his body up against her. She tried not to gasp as he moved his hand to her neck and squeezed, and he grinned as he saw fear in her eyes. The sound of a twig breaking loudly nearby disturbed the silence around them and the older Huron spun around, his rifle raised as a man stepped forward out of the trees with his own rifle pointed at them. Behind him was a small cart filled with various goods such as pots and pans, beaver skins but most noticeably, lots of rifles. The younger Huron spied them and shouted something in his own language, pointing his rifle at the cart. The new arrival grinned at Joan with yellow teeth as he slowly lowered his rifle and replied in Huron, which served as a surprise to both natives. Joan bit down on her jaw as he pointed at her and then at the rifles, then both natives began to argue with him. After a long moment, the taller Huron nodded and the tradesmen bowed, handing over five rifles to both men. Joan stood still watching as they set back to the village, playfully pushing one another as they carried their newly acquired weapons. The stranger chewed on his tobacco looking at her with a mad glint in his eye and Joan stiffened as he approached her slowly. His dark hair was longish and scraggly, marked with heavy gray all the way through and his skin had the appearance of a man who'd spent years outdoors. Taking a small pocket knife, he carefully cut the tie around her neck but not the bounds around her wrists.

"Names Caleb...what's yer's, sweetheart?" he asked taking a step back throwing the lead onto the ground.

Joan remained silent as fresh tears welled up in her eyes and in that moment she wanted to die. She couldn't rid the images of her younger sister murdered before her very eyes and the fear Alice must have felt in those final moments. The man prodded her shoulder with his finger gently as she desperately tried to contain her tears.

"Lord, do not tell me I traded five good rifles for a mute!" he drawled loudly. "...hey, girlie...whats yer name?"

"Go to hell" she hissed as tears escaped her eyes.

"Oh so you can talk eh? Now y'hear me girl...I don't know wh't sorta life ye had before them injans took ye...probably tea parties and purty mouths...but now ye belong to me... I sold five good rifles for you an' I don't want no lip from ye..do as I say an' we'll get along just fine...savvy?"


	9. There's Never A Forever Thing

**There's Never A Forever Thing**

Joan followed Caleb through the woods and up a sloping ridge listening as he chatted amiably as they went, going on about how good the hunting was and how there was plenty of freshwater. The wheels on his small cart groaned as he pulled it behind him as she gritted her teeth listening to his endless ramblings.

"My place just over this ridge yonder. Got some 'taters for this winter and string beans and tomaters right now. Other than that we'll get by on deer meat, hell I even shot a bear a couple weeks ago. Ye got a taste for it?" he asked turning back to look at her.

She didn't answer him and he continued his descriptive explanation of how to skin a bear. The narrow trail bended right, and moments later they stood at the top of a small downward slope, with Caleb's homestead laid out before them, a small log cabin with a wide front porch.

"Don't just stand there gawkin' girl.. it ain't much but yer lucky to be havin' a roof over yer head."

* * *

Magua slid his tomahawk into his hand as he circled the two Hurons that had come back to the village bearing rifles and without the dark haired child of Munro. The younger Huron continued to stutter about giving her to a paleface for the rifles and Magua bared his teeth having heard enough of his idiocy. He raised his tomahawk and struck him in the side of the head. The blood splattered onto the older Huron but he didn't flinch, his dark eyes staring straight ahead. Magua stood nose to nose with him, his black eyes locked in a steely gaze with the older Huron.

"You will take me to the place you met with this paleface" he ordered. "Then I will decide if you leave with your life."

Hawkeye watched from above hidden behind a large rock as Magua spat on the ground and stalked off followed by several other Hurons. Chingachgook and Uncas were situated on a ledge higher up watching the Huron village from a better vantage point. Cora stood further back hidden amongst the mass of trees and Hawkeye glanced back watching as she buried her face in her hands, worry enveloping her. Uncas placed a hand on his father's shoulder and they both exchanged a silent nod as he scrambled up the sloping rock face to gain a wider scope of the village. He crouched down watching as Magua disappeared into the long grass and it was then something caught his eye. He felt his heart rush in his chest and tears pricked at his eyes as he recognized the flower patterned dress that belonged to Alice. Her face was turned away from him but her long blonde hair, matted with blood lay sprawled on the ground. Rage burned up inside him then and he bit down on his jaw to silence the angry cry that would have escaped his lips. His next thought suddenly turned to Joan and he leant forward searching for any sign of her but she was nowhere to be seen. His heart began beating in his chest again as he clambered down the slope towards his father who had joined Hawkeye and Cora on the lower ledge. Uncas body was numb as his feet touched the soft ground and he did not speak as his eyes locked onto Cora. She held her breath, her brown eyes searching his face for answers.

"I am sorry..." he began shaking his head as he struggled to keep his voice steady and Cora swallowed hard, trying to keep her composure.

"Tell me" she said, her voice filled with raw emotion as she felt her chin began to tremble.

"Alice..."

Cora raised her hand to stop him and nodded, already knowing in her heart the words he was about to speak from the sorrow that burned in his eyes. But she wasn't ready to hear it. Turning her face away from him, Uncas felt his heart bleed for her when a heavy sob escape her lips. Hawkeyes face paled and he bit down on his jaw as he processed the news that the younger Munro sister was dead. He reached for Cora but she batted him away and ran a few yards away before falling onto her knees, her body heaving as she threw up. Chingachgook uttered a small prayer under his breath as he turned away and Uncas stood with Hawkeye in silence watching as Cora sat up, resting her back against a tree as terrible sobs filled their ears.

"What about Joan?" Hawkeye asked quietly after a long moment.

"I did not see her" Uncas murmured.

_Don't you cry now_  
_Hush..._  
_Wipe your tears away_  
_There's never a forever thing_

* * *

Joan followed the narrow trail as Caleb they passed his vegetable patch and a small chicken coop that was completely silent. He gave the door a few tough pulls before it creaked open and heaved the small cart inside, signalling for her to follow. Joan lingered behind looking around uncertainly as he made a tired sound and gripped her forearm pulling her inside.

"I ain't gonna bite you, girl... an' something tells me you can handle yourself" he muttered sitting himself down at the small table.

Joan sighed in surrender and sat down opposite him. The smell of cornbread hung in the air as Caleb rested his rifle on the table and looked at her, that mad glint in his eye returning.

"We livin' in a shitstorm now, girl and I'm the only friend y'got now, y'hear?"

Joan bit down on her jaw as she stared back at him and Caleb chuckled, amused at her defiance. Standing up, he wiped his hands against his worn coat and she watched as he dragged a bony finger over the length of the table. She could feel his foul breath inches from her skin as he stood behind her and flinched as he lifted her tangled hair from her face. His other hand caressed her cheek and she snapped up, knocking the chair over as she did. Caleb started to hoot with laughter as she backed away and he held his hands up as if to show he was no threat to her.

"Didnae like that, did ye? I see whit yer doin...yer' playin' hard tae get...well I tell ye now girl, I'll play an' I ain't one to lose " he mocked.

"Touch me again and you will lose something else" she spat.

The grin faded from Caleb's lips and he closed the distance between them, grabbing hold of her as she let out a shriek. Suddenly he stumbled back blinking in shock as the door was smashed open from the outside, the frame splintering from the force of Magua's solid kick. He plowed into the room with his tomahawk raised and Caleb froze at the sight of the wild eyed Indian. Joan kicked at Caleb with the heels of her boots, her hands still bound as she tried to break his hold.

"Let her go or _die,_" Magua snarled, and Caleb dropped Joan on the floor immediately.


	10. Have Mercy

**Have Mercy**

Joan backed up against the wall watching with frightened eyes as Magua knelt over Caleb's cold dead body and cut away his scalp. She flinched as he stood up and tied the scalp to his belt, then pulled his tomahawk free from Caleb's middle. Her eye's darted to the door and he shook his head slowly as he moved blocking any hopes of her escape. She knew then there was no way out, he had her in his grasp and then he was going to kill her in cold blood just as he had done to Alice. She heard her fathers voice in her head, his words speaking to her heart.

_'We are British and we are brave, we will fight and die for our sovereign and we will be remembered with honour'_

_'And I will make you proud, papa. I will be brave and if this is to be my end, I will make it such an end' _

Joan made herself stand up straight, lifting her chin as her eyes filled with defiance. She swallowed hard, keeping her eyes locked on Magua's as she closed the small distance between them and thrust her bound wrists out for him to take. Magua bit down on his jaw as he grabbed hold of her forearm and pushed her out ahead of him. She stumbled a few steps and her foot caught in the ripped hem of her dress, sending her to the ground. Magua tried to pull her up but she let out an angry cry and shouldered him back casting him another defiant look as she climbed back onto her feet. He watched her with a stillness surprised she had not tried to run yet. Instead she thrust her wrists out at him again, her staring eyes filled with raw hatred. He did not speak as he took her arm and pulled her towards the trail.

* * *

Hawkeye held Cora close to him as she buried her head into his chest as they walked through the dense forest following Uncas and Chingachgook as they headed from the Huron village, the hard decision to head back bearing heavy in all their hearts. Chingachgook glanced at his blood son who wore a face of anger as he hacked away at low branches clearing a path as he went. He cast his mind back to when Uncas had spoken with a fondness in his voice for Joan back at the Fort and Hawkeye had joked that they had no need to head West anymore to find him a woman. Chingachgook had frowned upon his comment and urged he had to find a Delaware speaking woman on which Uncas had smiled and said to his brother he could always teach Joan how to speak Delaware if it would please their father.

_"Aye, then she would be a Delaware speaking woman" Hawkeye had laughed._

Their spirits had been so carefree in that moment so unlike the hardship and grieve that now filled their hearts as they journeyed on. Chingachgook muttered another silent prayer for the other lost Munro girl when movement to his left caught his eye and he froze, ducking down as a small band of Hurons in the distance walked in a single file heading north. Uncas crouched beside him, his eyes suddenly widening as he caught sight of a deep pink flash of movement that tugged at his heart. She was alive. She was still alive. He heard a loud gasp escape Cora's lips at the sight of her sister and Hawkeye urged for her to be still as she struggled against his grasp. Joan's long dark hair hung loose and wild down her back, her wrists bound with twine in front of her as she tried to walk through the heavy undergrowth. Hawkeye bit down on his jaw as he spotted Magua at the end of the line, his tomahawk held in a defensive hold as if he was expecting an attack any moment. Uncas went to move when Chingachgook grabbed hold of his arm, holding him in place. He shook his head, signalling for him to wait as the line headed deeper into the cover of the forest and out of their eyeline. Hawkeye crawled next to Uncas as their father scoped the area making sure it was clear before he spoke.

"We follow but at a distance. There are too many Hurons to fight...we strike when I say" he murmured.

"No...we must act now!" Cora hissed grabbing hold of Hawkeyes arm.

"This is not the right time - " Chingachgook began.

"My sister doesn't have much time left. Nathaniel do something" Cora begged.

"My pa is right... we are outnumbered, if we attack now, we'd be lambs to the slaughter - Cora!" Hawkeye shouted as she suddenly bolted.

The wind whipped through her hair as she ran through the trees, ducking out the path of low branches as she followed in the direction of the Huron party. The devil himself would not keep her from her last surviving sister, it was a do or die moment and she couldn't sit there knowing that moment might have been the last time she saw Joan alive. She cared deeply for Hawkeye but it was her sister they were talking about and she wouldn't be told that she was to remain still as Joan was taken to certain death. Running footsteps thundered behind her and she could hear them closing in on her as she tried to quicken her pace. Suddenly strong arms grabbed hold of her waist forcing her to a stop and she tried to fight but Hawkeye held her tightly as she pummeled her fists against his chest in a futile attempt of anger. Uncas stopped running as he watched as his brother held Cora in his arms as she finally stopping fighting and embraced him instead. He turned away as they began to kiss and he felt his fathers hand grip onto his shoulder as he stood next to him.

"We will bring her back safe, my son but first we must be like wolves...we must wait" Chingachgook reaffirmed.

* * *

_'Oh! make her a grave  
Where the sunbeams rest,  
When they promise a glorious morrow;  
They'll shine o'er her sleep  
Like a smile from the West,  
From her own loved  
Island of sorrow'_

Joan felt her breath begin to quicken as the Huron party stopped at the top the small hill where there was a small clearing surrounded by a mass of wildflowers. Magua shouted on the Huron infront and he turned grabbing hold of her shoulders, forcing her onto her knees. She stared ahead, feeling a strange calmness fill her body as she stared at the wildflowers around her, mad thoughts entering her head..._such a pretty place to die..._memories of her, Cora and Alice as children dancing barefoot amongst the white lilies back home filled her mind as Magua grabbed her hair forcing her head to the sky as he held his knife in the air. _My dear Alice...it won't be long now...for I shall see you again... and Papa...we will be free...together..no more suffering..only peace...dearest one..._

_'And here I shall die all alone, alone,_  
_And here I shall die all alone'_******  
**


	11. Come With Me

**Come With Me**

_'But the night dew that falls,  
Tho' in silence it weeps,  
Shall brighten with vendure  
The grave where she sleeps;  
And the tears that we shed,  
Tho' in secret it rolls,  
Shall long keep her memory'_

Alice's long, blonde hair hung loose down her back and her sweet face wore an expression of peace as she stood amongst the wildflowers, her hand outstretched as she implored Joan to come with her..._ Alice...I'm in God's hands_ now...the hazy vision of her dead sister disappeared into the still air and the sound of war cries filled her ears as Magua abruptly let go of her. She lay amongst the wildflowers, thinking for a moment she was dead when a body of a Huron landed onto the ground beside her bringing her back to stone cold reality. She dug her fingernails into the dirt as the sudden harshness of the living world flooded back to her and pushed herself up onto her feet. Joan had barely made it a few yards when someone slammed into her and she heard her name being shouted over and over as she tried to fight off her attacker. She felt rough hands grip at her arms, her eyes suddenly widening at the sight of Uncas before her as he pulled a small blade from his belt, cutting through her bounds. She barely had time to breathe as he pulled her into a run, her mind unable to process anything that was happening in those moments as a flash of trees blurred her vision.

* * *

_"It will be all right," Uncas told her. "I will keep you safe. I will not let anything hurt you."_

Joan sat on the ground, her eyes staring straight ahead as she sank deeper into her own thoughts as Uncas' voice growing more and more distant. She should be dead...she should be with Alice...but she was still here and she didn't understand.

"All gone...ripped away" Joan murmured nonsensically and a frown crossed Uncas' face as he gripped onto her hand.

The sudden physical contact made her jerk back and she pulled away, looking at Uncas in shock, as if she had just realized he had been sitting there the entire time. He didn't speak as he watched her turn her face from his and his eyes grew dark when he noticed her wrists were raw and blistered from where the ropes had cut in.

"I didn't know...Alice didn't know...we just ran. We ran and we hid, but they were always coming for us. I tried to make her run with me but they took her..."

The last words fell from her lips, her face crumpling just as a heart-wrenching sob tremored through her body, the sudden entirety of her ordeal dawning upon her. Uncas' heart broke for her in that moment and he reached out to her again, resting his hand on her back. Joan turned and buried her face in his chest as she held onto him with desperation. Uncas clutched her tightly against him, resting his chin on the top of her head as he tried to soothe her and after a few long moments, she raised her head, looking at him. His expression was soft, his eyes browner than usual, and his thumbs stroked her cheeks. He looked tired..worn out...worried and something else. Her fingers found themselves tracing the worry lines across his forehead and she couldn't figure out how or why or at what moment their lips crashed together. All she knew was it was fast. It was desperate. It was an overwhelming sense of need, a desperate attempt to feel. To feel him. Breathe him and taste him and hurt him. Transfer onto him the pain. All the sadness. It was nothing and everything. It was more. She could sense it in him too. Suddenly, her hands left his face and she pushed him back. He sat and watched – too stunned to react – his heart beating, blood rushing through his ears. Movement behind him served as an unwelcome distraction and his head snapped around, his hand reaching for his tomahawk. Hawkeye stood just a few yards away, a stern expression on his face and Uncas realized then his brother had witnessed everything. Cora's frantic voice filled the air then as she appeared in view followed closely behind by Chingachgook. She dropped down on the ground beside Joan and wrapped her arms around her shoulders as Uncas went to join his brother where he stood.

"You shouldn't have run like that" Hawkeye murmured quietly, an anger simmering in his voice. "I shot at Magua but missed...Cora ran out into the open after she saw you flee with Joan...Magua saw 'er - he disappeared into the cover of the trees before I could get at him. You understand what this means for us?"

"Yes" Uncas said keeping his eyes on Joan, knowing in his gut that Magua would come looking for them, the hunt would never be over for the Huron until both sisters were dead. Uncas did not know why Magua's heart was twisted, why his mind was so set in killing the remaining Munro girls..but he made a silent vow then he would kill Magua to protect them..._to protect her_. Cora cast a backwards glance at both of them then, and Hawkeye shouldered his rifle, nodding at Uncas to follow.

"We can't stop here...gotta keep moving" Hawkeye called and Cora nodded, helping Joan onto her feet.

* * *

Joan awoke from a dream so abruptly the adrenaline surged through her head, making her dizzy and blurring the line between asleep and awake. She'd been dreaming about the old brownstone townhouse her father owned back in London. In the dream Alice had followed her around the house, staring at her with accusing eyes. She sat up, feeling unnerved as she glanced at Cora's sleeping form next to her, the bright moonlight above filtering through the trees. She could see Chingachgook standing just a short distance away keeping watch but there was no sign of Hawkeye or Uncas. She realized then that the woods were completely silent, even the sound of the crickets had stopped and a strange feeling crept over her. But nothing disturbed the darkness and after a few long moments, she rested her head back down on the soft grass leaving Chingachgook to his lone vigil. She thought of Uncas then and her cheeks grew hot thinking of how she had kissed him. The moments after she pushed him away, she had been flooded with shame, mortified of her sudden bold actions. The walk that had followed had been long and Joan caught herself stealing glances at him but whenever Uncas looked her way, she set her eyes to the ground. Joan slipped into another fitful sleep and dreamt this time she was standing on the brink of a steep cliff. It was utterly dark in the abyss before her feet and a light shown behind her, but she could not turn.

She could only stand there... waiting...


	12. Remnants

**Remnants**

_"When I look back_  
_I see the landscapes_  
_That I have walked through_  
_But it is different_

_All the great trees are gone_  
_It seems there are_  
_Remnants of them_

_But it is the afterglow_  
_Inside of you_

_Of all those you met_  
_Who meant something in your life"_

Joan sat up, squinting in the bright sunlight as she realized it was morning and watched as Hawkeye crouched over the firepit as he carved some meat from two dead rabbits he had caught in the snares the night before. He glanced at her for a moment as she stood up and the way the light caught her face, his eyes lingered on her a little too long noting the striking resemblance she bore to Cora. Joan twisted her tangled hair into a messy knot above her neck but it came loose, thick strands hanging like rat-tails. Uncas watched her from a distance as she disappeared into the brush and he cursed, feeling agitated that she had ignored Hawkeyes clear instructions to always stay in sight. He followed her, keeping a distance between them and frowned as she stopped under a tree, retrieving a small knife from her sleeve. Pulling on a large section of hair, she started to cut away at the ends and he ran forward capturing her wrist, then pulled her hand away so her dark hair fell back down. Her eyes met his, and he wondered how he'd not noticed the tiny specks of green in them before.

"You do not do" Uncas said taking the knife from her and tucked it into his belt.

"I cannot manage it out here...it's getting caught in everything - " she started when he lifted a finger to her lips to hush her.

Moving behind her, he gently pulled her hair into a single braid down her back and secured the bottom with a piece of twine. She felt his breath hot against her neck as he hesitated for a moment. She turned meeting his gaze, placing the flat of her palm against his chest and he covered her hand with his own.

"You two 'bout done holdin' hands?" called Hawkeye disturbing the silence from the edge of the treeline. "Breakfast's ready."

Joan felt her cheeks grow red with embarrassment and a grin spread across Uncas' face as he shouted something back in his native tongue at his brother. Hawkeye smiled broadly when the glint of sunlight on metal caught his eye. The object moved so fast it was barely more than a blur and his feet where moving before he had time to comprehend what was happening as Joan buckled forward, clutching at her shoulder. Uncas' fingers wrapped around the hilt of the small blade that had struck her and gritted his teeth as he pulled it free. She screamed out in agony as his hands tried to slow the bleeding, his eyes widening as the sound of a Huron war cry sounded nearby. He realized there was no time and lifted Joan in his arms; her head rolled slightly against his shoulder as he gripped her tightly, listening closely to the sound of her breathing against his neck.

"Run" Hawkeye urged him and Uncas stood uncertain for a moment; his heart beating furiously as he turned and fled in the opposite direction.

* * *

Everything happened in a blur of confusion at that point. Hawkeye heard the distant shouts, rough and excited coming closer and realized the level of danger they were all in. He had told Uncas to run and his brother had done as he said, reluctantly sprinting for the cover of the woods, carrying an injured Joan in his arms. He crouched down, his hand wrapped around his dagger waiting for the moment to strike. The first Huron ran out into the open, carrying a heavy, blunt wooden club of some sort and Hawkeye grabbed him from behind, wrestling him onto the ground. He cut the Huron's throat quickly and scrambled onto his feet, sprinting up the narrow slope towards the campsite. Panic rose within him as he saw a flash of blue ahead of him and realized it was Cora. She was running, and he realized then his father wasn't following her. Fresh blood splattered her blouse and he grabbed hold of her shoulders as she reached him.

"What happened? Where's my Pa?" he shouted.

"We were attacked - he led them off...told me to run" she garbled and he didn't hesitate, pulling her into a run back towards the direction of the stream.

* * *

Uncas carefully settled Joan down onto the ground as her eyes fluttered open and a small sigh of relief escaped his lips as she looked up at him. He wasn't sure how much ground he had covered before he had been forced to stop unable to withstand the throbbing pain of his muscles much longer. Joan mumbled something he could not understand as he crouched behind her, his bloodied hands carefully ripping at the fabric of her dress where the blade had cut in. On closer inspection, the gash looked to be no more than a few inches deep, little more than a flesh wound. He could only try to clean it to prevent infection but it would need sutured to allow the wound to heal properly and this wouldn't be done until they reached a settlement of some sort. His ears strained to hear if soft moccasined footsteps stalked them but he could hear nothing. His eyes darted around the trees for any sign of his brother but Hawkeye did not come. His father and Cora had been down at the narrow stream nearby, collecting water and he did not know what had become of them.

"Stay" Uncas hushed and Joan watched as he disappeared amongst the long grass.

She sat hunched over, feeling helpless and after a few long tense minutes, Uncas returned. She gritted her teeth, fresh tears stinging in her eyes as he poured some water from his waterskin over the open wound and lathered it with some sphagnum moss he had collected to prevent any infection. Joan dug her fingers into his arm, shaking her head as he tried to get her to stand and Uncas saw in her eyes she was ready to give up. But he would not let her. Forcing himself to ignore her tears, he pulled on her again until she stood up. It was harsh but he could not let her stop...if she did, there was no doubt in his heart she would die.


	13. Two Worlds

**Two Worlds**

The pain in Chingachgook's side lanced deeper, and he stumbled back onto one knee and stayed down for a moment, trying to breathe evenly again. He looked down at the arrow protruding out of his side, then up at the ridge above. He could feel his own blood running down his right side and he closed his eyes for a moment, praying to the Great Spirit to give him the strength to go on to. Cora had fled to safety as he fought the oncoming Huron's and he had killed one of them when he felt the arrow cut into his flesh. Red had blurred his vision and he forced himself to run into the cover of the trees. He hid amongst the long grass, gritting his teeth as he watched the Huron's search for him. Eventually they moved on and he stumbled back onto unsteady feet.

"I am Chingachgook, son of Prairie Fire, of the Mohican people" he murmured to himself, determination and grit in his voice. "This will not be my end."

He dragged his war club behind him as he struggled onwards when he heard the breaking of twigs behind him. A Huron with his face painted black ran forward as Chingachgook turned, swinging his war club hard, feeling the arrow twist in his side as his weapon struck his assailant with a bone crushing blow. It was then his eyes locked with that of Magua, as he approached fast and Chingachgook made the quick decision, grasping hold of the arrow with both hands and pulled until he felt it starting to slide through. Grasping his war club with a bloodied hand, he swung it again but Magua ducked, driving his tomahawk into Chingachgook's middle. Magua watched with cold indifference as the Mohican doubled over, falling onto his side as he hit the ground hard. Chingachgook felt his very life leaving him as he bled out and he murmured a prayer in his native tongue as he lay dying.

_Great Spirit and the Maker of all Life...protect my son, Uncas for he is now last of the Mohicans..._

* * *

The body of a dead Huron had lay face down in the water further upstream where Cora had last seen Chingachgook and Hawkeye had stopped short as he saw dark figures running through the trees alongside them. They waded across the shallows to the other side in hopes of relative safety and Hawkeye risked a look back to see _him...t_he Huron leader, Magua emerge from the treeline with murder in his dark eyes. Hawkeye could hear the war cries behind them as he pulled Cora into the cover of the thick trees and they carried on for a mile or so, the Hurons barely a hundred yards behind them at every step. They came to a large cliff-face which served as a dead end and had been forced to turn back, heading back to the direction of the river. There, they had been met with a rushing waterfall and there was nothing else they could do but climb. Cora gripped onto Hawkeyes hand as he helped her up the side of the rockface, the spray of the narrow waterfall hitting them both. They scrambled into the cave behind the falls, a distant roar reverberating off the walls as they dropped down onto the ground exhausted. Light shone through the curtain of falling water surrounding them with a silver luminescence. Hawkeye hoped it would be enough to lose the Huron's and then he could think on what to do next. Cora stared at him with wide eyes, her wet hair plastered against her face, he realized then he loved her in the half-light.

"My sister...did you see my sister?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"She was hurt in the attack, Uncas took her...it was her best chance" Hawkeye said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I just got her back..." she whispered.

* * *

Crouched behind a thick tangle of prickly bushes, Joan shifted her weight very slightly waiting for Uncas to circle around and catch up to the deer he had spotted in the clearing ahead of them. An arrow protruded from its side and the wound looked to be fresh, whoever had shot it they did not know but they had not eaten for hours and Uncas decided the risk was worth taking. The deer left a blood trail clear enough for them to follow. Or rather, Uncas followed it and Joan followed him... She couldn't figure out how he managed to spot a single drop of blood on a leaf, or how he knew a sprig from a bush had broken instead of just fallen, or how he knew when dried dead leaves had been disturbed by a fleeing animal. Her own wound had not given way to infection but it stung as every movement she made and she wanted to cry out everytime. Uncas had barely spoken and she locked herself in her thoughts instead, praying Cora was safe and somewhere else just like her. Her thoughts were forced back into the present by the sound of something crashing through the bushes a short distance away. She stood up and hopped over the bushes in front of her, intending to take refuge in the lower branches of the tree there, then froze as the sound of Uncas shouting her name.

"Joan, run! Not deer! Run!"

She turned and bolted back into the cover of the woods just as the - whatever it was - broke cover and let out a bizarre, squealing shriek. Joan risked a quick look back and saw nothing but brownish blackish fur and the biggest teeth she'd ever seen in her life. The thing was on her almost immediately, squealing and grunting in rage as it gnashed ridiculously long teeth in her face. She flung up her arm to protect her face, and somewhere in the back of her mind it registered that the beast had sharp hooves and they were stomping on her shins. Uncas was suddenly right behind it, grabbing double handfuls of thick skin and wrestling it off her.

"Get up!" he shouted and jumped back as it whirled to face him.

He kicked dirt up into its face and started to circle around to draw it away from her. Joan scrambled back, staring at the beast in a mixture of fear and fascination for she had never seen one before. Uncas approached it with his knife in his hand, sidestepping as it snorted and backed away. Joan suddenly felt pity for the beast, seeing a terrible fear in its eyes and it struck something deep inside her.

"Uncas, don't" she called and Uncas frowned glancing at her.

She watched as he slowly backed away, his dagger still raised as the razorback turned, crashing into the thick bushes. Joan could feel the exasperation radiating from him as he moved beside her, sliding his weapon back into its sheathed holder.

"You should not do" he said and she could hear the irritation in his voice. "We have to eat...there is no mercy out here in the wilderness."

"There are wild berries and pecans we can eat. There was no reason for you to butcher it...that's a savage's way of thinking" she uttered.

"Is that what you think I am? A savage?" Uncas bit back.

"I did not mean you - " Joan began feeling shame flood her as she realized she should have chosen her words more carefully.

"Come..we must move" he interrupted, making it clear the conversation was over as he turned, heading into the thick brush.


	14. The World Is On Fire

**The World Is On Fire**

_'The world was on fire and no one could save me but you'_

The orange light from the approaching Huron torches reflected on the wall behind Hawkeye as he held Cora in his arms, her entire body rigid with fear. They had waited, hiding behind the shield of the waterfall..hoping and praying the Huron's had passed by. But it seemed like they waited too long. Hawkeye realized they should have kept running...left through the mouth of the cave that led to higher ground and continued to move despite the odds against them. They had heard the voices first and Hawkeye felt his heart drumming in his ears, realizing the predicament they were now in.

"Cora...we have to jump. In that we have a chance to live - " he murmured into her hair as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders.

"I can't...I can't" she whimpered in fear.

"There's too many of them for me to fight. If we stay, there is no chance. None. I can do nothing. Do you understand?" he exclaimed, gripping her by the shoulders.

"You jump...save yourself. If one of us survives, something of the other does, too ..."

Cora moved away from him, her eyes desperately trying to contain their fear as the shadows of the Hurons cast themselves long and menacing on the walls. There was no more time and Hawkeye felt helpless watching his beloved, seeing she had already accepted defeat.

"If they don't kill you, they might take you north into Huron land. You submit, you hear? You're strong. You survive...you stay alive no matter what occurs.. I will find you ...no matter how long it takes, no matter how far ...I will find you!" he shouted over the roar of the waterfall.

Hawkeye felt numb as he took one last look at Cora, engraving her image into his mind so he could remember her forever if the worst was to happen. He could not conceive that the woman he loved could potentially be dead in the next few moments and there was nothing he could do. He couldn't force her to jump, knowing deep down even if she did, her heavy skirts would be weighed down with the sheer mass of water and she would sink like a stone. He sprinted across the ground, towards the falling curtain of water and tumbled down the falls; rolling through the white water and disappeared. Cora turned as the cave filled with Hurons, their torches of fire dancing off the cave walls. Magua held up his hand, signalling for the others to stay back as he approached her and she edged back a few steps. He reached out and touched her hair, then let his hand drop shouting something in Huron. Two Huron's behind him stepped forth and grabbed her wrists, binding them with twine. Her legs were shaking as she focused on her breathing as they jerked her forward, forcing her to follow and she prayed with every fiber of her being that Hawkeye would save her.

* * *

Hawkeye was nearly spent, rolling and tumbling through the fast-moving white water. He was submerged, then surfaced again as he fought against the oncoming rapids. He tried to focus as he slammed against the rocks and striked out towards the right, grabbed hold of a large boulder. Pulling himself up was harder than he anticipated as his entire body waterlogged and battered. On his third attempt, he managed to haul himself up and over, sprawling himself out on the grass, the air burning in his lungs as he coughed and spluttered. He forced himself onto his feet, clutching at his side as he ran determined to fulfill his promise. The thoughts that Cora could be dead at that moment filled his head but he fought on, beginning the steep descent up the hill. His brother and father were out there somewhere but without each other, they were scattered and weak.

_Nachgochema_  
_Anetaha_  
_Anachemowagan_

_No matter where you go, I will find you_  
_In the place with no frontiers_  
_No matter where you go, I will find you_  
_If it takes a thousand years_

* * *

Joan heard herself screaming as Alice fell to the ground, her head severed from her body. Suddenly Magua's hands were on her and she screamed louder; a mindless terror seized her soul as she realized she was helpless to stop him. She felt her own blood running, dripping onto the ground and pooling around her feet as Magua stabbed her again and again...

"Joan!" she felt hands gripping her upper arms, and they gave her a quick hard shake.

She recoiled immediately and scrambled to get up and back away, but the voice called her name again and she opened her eyes to find herself in complete darkness. She struck blindly at whatever was in front of her, but the hands on her arms only tightened. Joan heard her breath coming in quick, ragged gasps but she forced herself to swallow the panic and focus as she recognized Uncas' voice. He reached over and pushed her hair out of her face as she grabbed at his arm as if to steady herself.

"I saw Alice..I watched her die" she finally said. "But then it turned into... another place, and Magua...he was there...he was just...just on me..."

Uncas felt himself tense and his hand unconsciously gripped around the hilt of his dagger at the mention of Magua's name. Joan turned her face away from him and after a few long moments, he set his weapon back down. Joan cast her head upwards looking above at the slate grey clouds and, in between, the fields of stars. Uncas moved closer to her, casting his head to the night sky remembering a tale his father had once told him.

"My father's people say ... at the birth of the sun and of his brother, the moon, their mother died ... so the sun gave to the earth her body, from which was to spring all life. And he drew forth from her breast the stars. The stars he threw into the night sky to remind him of her soul. So there is Alice's monument" he said.

"That's beautiful" she murmured and Uncas looked to her, hearing the sadness in her voice that still remained.

He rested a hand on the back of her shoulder and she nodded, squeezing it reassuringly before laying back down amongst the brush. He looked around in the darkness for a few more moments and felt his thoughts wander as he lay his own head down, closing his eyes. Joan woke a few hours later just as the morning broke and leant back into the warmth just behind her, vaguely aware that it was breathing. She looked down at Uncas' arm draped around her waist, his hand pressed flat against her stomach and she lay there for a long moment, her thoughts conflicting with one another before making the conscious decision to get up. She saw Uncas stir, disturbed by her sudden movement and he sat up, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the morning light.

"We should..keep moving whilst we have the light" Joan said quietly and Uncas nodded, climbing onto his feet.

They traveled in a single file for a mile or so when the sound of twigs breaking nearby stopped them in their tracks and Joan ducked down, straining to hear as Uncas crouched down beside her. After a few tense moments, they saw what was responsible for the noise and Joan placed her hand over her mouth stifling a cry as she saw Cora being led by a long rope bound to her wrists through the trees less than fifty yards away. Uncas felt his heart stop at the sight and then he saw Magua. He felt a murderous rage fill his heart and he pulled on Joans arm, signalling for her to move back. She hesitated for a moment before following him on her hands and knees moving deeper into the thick undergrowth. She stared at him with wide eyes as he pulled out his dagger and pushed it into her hands.

"If I don't come back, you head west, keep the sun on your left shoulder, you understand?" he stated seeing blatant fear return in her eyes.

His fingers suddenly found themselves on her cheek, holding her head still for the sudden press of his mouth to hers. He felt a tremor in her arms; a sign of her own internal debate as she struggled with what she should and wanted to do. Her hand curled over the ball of his shoulders to grip his back and pull him closer. The decision was made, choice evident and Uncas broke his mouth from hers. In moments, he was gone and a terrible sense of foreboding filled her heavy heart.


End file.
